


incessant

by ryarya (ayrom)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrom/pseuds/ryarya
Summary: “You’ve always liked the stars, haven't you, Sho-kun?” he murmurs, quieter than the waves, but louder than their heartbeats.
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 11





	incessant

Satoshi knows this isn’t the first time he’s met Sho, and he knows this won’t be the last.

The moonlight accompanies him as he treads down the beach, far, far away from town. There’s sand in his dirty white sneakers and his shirt has a small tear from an accident he can’t remember, but what he does remember is the hum of waves crashing against the shore, alike to a staccato beat to his ears, one that Satoshi could easily make a jingle out of.

He’s not as good as Nino when it comes to songwriting. He manages to make two lines — “Lost at sea, with no fishing rod to give me glee, oh, what a horrible place to be.” — before he gives up.

It doesn’t trouble him that much later, though. Nothing ever does. His thoughts come and go, enter and leave his mind, as if he were nothing but a train station for passengers. He wouldn’t mind, and surely, Sho wouldn’t either.

Eventually, like all the other times, Satoshi finds Sho.

This time, Sho’s sitting on the sand, knees tucked to his chest, facing the ocean. His hair’s no longer the indescribable blond Satoshi likes, but he doesn’t really care. Sho looks good either ways.

He shucks off his sneakers, letting them be kicked to wherever they wish to go. Maybe, they’ll become houses for hermit crabs. Sho doesn’t say anything when Satoshi sits himself besides him, nor does he react when Satoshi leans his head against Sho’s shoulder.

Their heartbeats seem louder to Satoshi’s ears than the crash of the waves. Sho’s one is especially loud, almost as if it were thrumming in his ribcage, but it’s okay, Satoshi’s used to it, he knows what’s it like to be in Sho’s position.

Just barely within his peripheral vision, Satoshi notices something twinkle in the sky. Then, more of them twinkles, some of them fall. It’s over too quickly, but there’s no doubt Sho hadn’t missed it. Sho’s the smart one between them for a reason.

Satoshi presses his cheek into Sho’s shoulder. “You’ve always liked the stars, haven't you, Sho-kun?” he murmurs, quieter than the waves, but louder than their heartbeats.

“I don’t have much time to enjoy it anymore, though,” is Sho’s reply.

Satoshi closes his eyes and hums to the tune of the waves.

There’s too many words left unsaid, Satoshi knows, but he won’t pry. He’ll wait for Sho, even through hundreds, thousands, millions of years. That’s how they’ll always be.


End file.
